


Wonderfully Short Unedited Mikannie Oneshots

by Torshella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torshella/pseuds/Torshella
Summary: hello! I like writing sometimes. writing is hard, but here it's easy! this is where i'll keep my unedited oneshots, who knows, maybe they'll turn into full stories later! i'll keep it mostly mikannie for now, but i like lots of ships!
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Other(s), Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Wonderfully Short Unedited Mikannie Oneshots

"Take care, Ackerman."

Annie stood outside Mikasa's room long after she had closed the door. She stood there, staring at the wooden door between them. Touching the mark on her neck, Annie shivered. Mikasa had a fierce bite. If Annie didn't have her regeneration, the imprint of her fellow soldier's teeth would be there for days.

The blonde became unglued, snapping out of her trance. She couldn't be stuck thinking about the night before no matter how much she wanted to go back in time. Annie was a warrior. The Female Titan. She always had something to do, be it her military police duties, or something Reiner needed. This...relationship, or whatever it was, she had with Mikasa was only for relieving stress. She was just using the scout...nothing more. 

Though Annie was smart enough to know that it was more complicated than that. Cursing herself for her lack of control, she made her way back to her quarters. As steam lightly rose from her neck as her nape healed, she hoped her roommate wasn't home.

She was talking before Annie had fully opened the door. Typical Leonhart luck, Hitch was here, dolling herself up at the mirror. 

"Annnie~! Where were you last night?" She'd turn to face the blonde with the smallest of smiles on her face.

"I had extra work I was taking care of." A dry response.

Hitch pouted her lips and stared at Annie with annoyance. 

"Extra work, huh?" 

Annie felt those eyes observing every inch of her body. The shifter figured she was safe--she just had her standard Military Police uniform on, though her jacket was pretty loose, she must've torn it somewhere. Her thought process was interrupted when Hitch got up and sniffed her. 

"Um...what are y-"

"You were out with someone last night, right?"

There was a small pause, Annie tried to process what Hitch had said.

"I had to talk to some p-" Her eye twitched when she was interrupted again.

"No, no--" Hitch cuts herself off with a sigh. "You do realize you're wearing a Survey Corps jacket right?"

Annie blinked. Hitch blinked. Looking in the mirror, Annie was indeed wearing the wrong jacket.

"Oh."

That wasn't good. That also explained why the jacket was so loose, it was too big for her. Annie was too absorbed in her own thoughts she must've grabbed Mikasa's jacket, which means, her jacket is still in the Survey Corps barracks. 

Now she had an excuse to go back.


End file.
